


Holiday in the Hospital

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [6]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hospital, Quintis - Freeform, Toby got shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby gets injured on a case right before the holiday and Happy and Paige decide to go decorate his hospital room. Also, Toby's on Percocet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: "Quintis Christmas prompt: "You're in the hospital for the holidays so I came in when you were sleeping to decorate I love you Merry Christmas."" I hope you enjoy!

“You,” says Paige. "You want to decorate for Christmas.”

“Only because he nearly died!” Happy says. “Look, he says he hates it, but he told me Christmas two years ago was the best holiday of his life.”

“Yeah, because you hugged him,” Paige says, nudging Happy with her elbow.

“You shut up,” Happy says. “Will you help me or not?”

Paige just stares at Happy.

“Well?’

“Oh, I’m sorry, you told me to shut up,” Paige says, a tiny smile on her lips.

“I hate you,” Happy says. “Now come on. We’ve got some holiday cheer to spread.”

“You know, hate and holiday cheer don’t often appear in the same breath,” Paige says, “but fine. Let’s go.”

It takes them twenty minutes to shove all the decorations Happy bought into the car, and Happy nearly breaks her arm crying to wedge the mini Christmas tree into the trunk.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Paige says from the passenger seat, “we’re not going to the hospital for you.”

Happy throws the car in park and she and Paige do their best to walk into the hospital with piles of Christmas decorations.

“We’re going to the Curtis room,” Happy says from behind a Christmas tree.

“Alright, no problem, Mrs. Curtis," says the receptionist. "Welcome back."

“I’m a Quinn,” Happy grumbles, and Paige just laughs.

“Shut up,” Happy says as they get to the elevator. "People just keep doing that."

“Who can blame her?” Paige says, shifting the bins in her arms. “You two are a little married.”

Happy glares at the Christmas tree. “We’re barely even dating.”

“You called him your boyfriend on Tuesday,” Paige says with a scoff. “For you that’s basically a proposal.”

Happy sticks her leg out to kick Paige, but she can’t reach.

“Hehe,” Paige says, “you’re short.”

“And you’re going to be dead,” Happy mumbles.

Toby’s asleep in bed when they get there, wearing his hospital robe.

“We’ve got to be quiet,” Happy says. “If he wakes up in the middle of decorations that’s just going to be stupid.”

Paige nods. “This isn’t my first rodeo, Happy. I’ve decorated 9 Christmas Eves while Ralph was asleep. I’ve got this.”

Happy puts up the tree and can’t keep herself from leaning over to kiss Toby on the forehead before she really gets the decorating going.

“Don’t say anything,” Happy says to Paige as she adjusts Toby's blanket.

Paige shrugs. “Just glad to see you guys being sweet.” And then she winks. "Because you're married."

Happy chucks a ball ornament at Paige, but she catches it and sets it on a shelf.

Twenty minutes. It takes them only twenty minutes to get the place looking like Santa’s freaking village.

“Okay,” says Paige, looking pleased. “We did good.”

Happy holds up her hand and they bump fists.

“I’m going to grab some coffee,” Paige says. “You want some?”

Happy nods. “Just sugar.”

Paige heads out.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

Happy looks over at Toby. “When did you wake up?”

“When you shouted ‘fuck’ after dropping an ornament,” Toby says, his eyes still closed. “You think you’re quiet, but you’re not.” He opens his eyes slightly. “In most aspects.”

Happy pokes at his arm. "I can't tell if that's an intentional innuendo or if you're too high to notice."

"Intentional, but I'm definitely high." Toby closes his eyes and hums. “Percocet is nice.” He moves over in bed. “Come here.”

Happy crawls next to him and he wraps an arm around her. “Don’t move too fast,” he cautions. “I’m connected to tubes and I don’t want to rip them out.”

“I’m not going to rip your tubes out,” Happy says, unsure of where to rest her hand. Everything must hurt, and he's not even wincing. She can't tell if he's stoic or too drugged to know. She's still gentle with him. She doesn't want to hurt him.

Happy settles for resting her hand on his arm.

Toby blinks his eyes open and looks around. “It looks amazing in here, Hap,” he murmurs. “Thank you.”

“Well, I remembered you liked that Christmas two years ago,” she says, resting her head on his chest.

“That was because you hugged me,” Toby says.

Happy props herself up. “That’s what Paige said.”

“That’s because Paige is always right.” He leans forward and kisses her cheek. “Thank you.”

She brushes her thumb across the bruise on his forehead. “Of course.” She suddenly feels choked up, probably because he’s okay now, because the gunshot is healing, because the beating he took didn’t take him. Because the fear that welled in her heart when she saw him get attacked is now unnecessary, she can feel it. 

Happy exhales, trying to erase the memory of his face when the bullet hit his stomach.

Toby looks at Happy, suddenly concerned, and catches her hand in his. “Whoa,” he says, “what’s wrong, Hap?”

“Nothing,” Happy lies badly.

He takes her hand and presses it to his chest. “I’m good,” he says. “See? Heart’s beating, my hands are warm.” He looks at their entwined hands. “God, your hands are so small.”

She stares at him. “What?”

“Hamster hands,” he says, staring at their hands with some sort of unknown wonder, “you have tiny hamster hands. So tiny.”

Happy can’t keep back the laugh. “What is with you and my hands?”

“You’re just so tiny,” he says in awe, “all of you is so tiny." He looks up at her with this beaming expression. "So tiny and so pretty, and you can still kick my ass.”

“Of course I can kick your ass,” Happy replies. “You shouldn’t expect anything else.” She leans in and kisses him, his free hand brushing her hair out of her face. He’s gentle, slow, and it’s clear that he’s falling asleep again.

“You’re tired,” Happy whispers against his lips. “You should sleep.”

“You kidding me?” he says, looking at her. “You’re here surrounded by Christmas decorations. I’m never falling asleep again.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “Sure you won’t,” she deadpans.

He tries to respond but interrupts himself with a yawn. “Okay,” he says, “maybe I’m still tired.”

“Probably because you got shot,” Happy says, her tone with too much bite. “Sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Honestly, I think this has been harder on you,” he says. “Having to watch your dashing boyfriend fall in battle like that. All the greatest queens have ruled best when their kings have fallen, but it still hurts them in the end."

Happy laughs because there's seriously no other response to that kind of monologue. “What are you even talking about?”

“Percocet,” Toby says seriously, “I’m not talking. Percocet is talking. Percocet also wants to kiss you again.”

She leans in and kisses him until his lips pull away.

“Okay,” Toby says. “I need to sleep again. Probably. I might be asleep now.”

Happy pinches his thigh.

“Ow!” he says. “That was just mean!”

“Just proving you’re not asleep,” she says. She kisses him as she steps off of the bed. “Better?”

He beams at her. “I always feel better when you kiss me.”

The nurse comes in. “Hi, are you Mrs. Curtis?” she asks, smiling.

Happy shoots a glare at Toby. He raises his hands in defense. “I didn’t tell her to call you that.”

“I’m Happy Quinn,” Happy clarifies to the nurse.

“Oh,” the nurse says, face turning pink. “I – I’m sorry.”

Happy shrugs. “I don’t really mind. You can call me that if it's easier."

Toby’s expression grows comically elated. “What?”

“Take your Percocet and go to sleep,” Happy says, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

He nods. “Will you stay for a little?”

Happy sighs, like it’s a hard thing to do. “If you insist. Of course."

Paige comes back five minutes later to see Happy laughing as Toby, half asleep, sings All I Want For Christmas Is You.

“Is he okay?” she asks.

“Aw, he’s fine,” Happy says, waving Paige off. “He’s just a little high.”

“High on you, baby,” Toby says, his eyes closed as he points to Happy.

He then begins snoring.

Paige looks at Happy. “I thought you didn’t like that nickname.”

“Honestly,” says Happy, “I feel like I can’t argue with anything. The poor dude got shot.”

Paige hands Happy her coffee. “Want to see how many Christmas ornaments we can stack on top of each other before they fall over?”

Happy grins. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
